Sen o Legendzie cz.4
Serek powoli przebudzał się ze snu. Zapomniał, co się stało i gdzie jest. Spojrzał na otoczenie - był w burdelu, wielu jeszcze spało to przy swoich stolikach, to pod nimi (musieli się wywalić podczas snu). Całe Vanilla Unicorn, wszyscy imprezowicze spali. Smok nie przypomina sobie, by kiedykolwiek był na takiej imprezie, gdzie każdy praktycznie wykorkował jeszcze przed jej końcem. Usłyszał pomruk z drugiego końca sali. Zauważył, że prócz niego jeszcze jeden osobnik również nie spał, lecz jak było widać, a także słychać - również przed chwilą się musiał przebudzić. - Do licha, jak mogłem ponieść się urokowi...No jak, jak! - mówił do siebie Przemek trzymając się za czoło. - Nie zdążyłeś uniknąć uroku, a ona zauważyła, że się już domyśliłeś, co szykuje - stwierdził Smąriusz. - Wy nie śpicie? - podszedł do nich Serek. - Jak widać - odparł Przemek. - Gdyby nie Smąriusz, pewnie bym dalej spał. Ona potrafiła nawet jego uśpić. - Ale...kto? - spytał się smok lekko zmieszany. - To ty nic nie pamiętasz? - spytał się zdziwiony pytaniem kłobuk. - To ta smarkula LoboTaker nas tak wszystkich urządziła! - Że jak...? Jak ją nazwałeś!? - chciał bardziej nakrzyczeć smok na ducha, lecz w tym momencie mocno zakłuło go w głowie. - Ech... Nie czas na kłótnie, chłopaki - odparł zmęczonym głosem Przemek. Od razu przeszedł do tłumaczenia. - Lobo użyła uroku usypiania śpiewem, przez co ukołysała do snu całe Vanilla Unicorn. Nie powiem, dziewczyna ma głos, ale skąd potrafiła taką sztuczkę, tego nie wiem... - Przedtem widziałem, jak wzięła Bowa poza burdel - przypomniał sobie Serek. - Długo nawet tam byli, a jak powiedziała do Strange, że ma ochotę śpiewać, to ten się dziwnie wzdrygnął. Trójka obudzonych spojrzała się w stronę, gdzie był ostatnio widziany Bowser. Był tam, lecz słodko spał pod stołem, ssąc kciuka. - Czy ma on jakieś nadzwyczajne zdolności? - spytał się Przemek. - Nie, to zwykły człowiek! - odparł Serek. - Jest tylko trenerem Pokemon. - Pokemon? Czyli łapie te wszystkie stworki do kulek i potem je trenuje, tak? - Ano. - Hmm... A czy może mieć jakiegoś śpiewającego pokemona? - Tego sam nie wiem. - smok obruszył ramionami. Chłopak stwierdził, że spróbuje "odczytać" dane informacje ze śpiącego trenera. Podszedł do niego i lekko dotknął jego czoła. Chwilę tak trzymał, po czym odciągnął palce i się lekko skrzywił. - Skubana... Wiedziała, czego i u kogo szukać... - powiedział do siebie niebieskowłosy. - Co jest? Wiesz, skąd tą zdolność umiała? - spytał się Smąriusz zmartwiony słowami przyjaciela. - Tak... Bowser ma pokemona zwanego Jigglypuff, którego zdolnością jest usypianie śpiewem. Lobo musiała go o niego poprosić i w tym przypadku poprosić też tego stwora o to, by jej zaśpiewał. Jak jednak nie poddała się jego urokowi, tego nie wiem... Chyba muszę zajrzeć raz jeszcze do jego umysłu... - Nawet się nie waż - powiedział pewnie smok. - Raz już pozwoliłem ci inwigilować jego mózg i to wystarczy. - Chcę tylko się dowiedzieć, jak ona zdobyła tę moc... - Powiedziałem dość! - warknął Serek i wziął chłopaka za ramię, odciągając go od Bowsera. - Bo jeszcze dowiesz się czegoś, czego on by nie chciał, byś wiedział. - Ech, jak chcesz - powiedział zrezygnowany Przemek, wstając. - Z resztą muszę się przewietrzyć - znów smok złapał się za czoło. - Spróbujcie ich jakoś dobudzić, ja muszę nałapać się tlenu, inaczej głowa mi pęknie... Smok wyszedł z burdelu i zaczął kierować się w stronę bramy wyjazdowej. Spojrzał na horyzont - słońce powoli wchodziło na niebo - zbliżał się poranek. Odruchowo włożył łapy do kieszeni i poczuł, że w jednej z nich coś ma. Wyciągnął łapę i otworzył ją, a w niej trzymał jakąś zgiętą kartkę. Rozwinął ją - był to list. Przeczytał na głos: Nie mów nikomu poza Araczem i Kalasherem. Wiem, że oni dotrzymają obietnicy, w końcu to żołnierze. Nawet Nowej nie mów - ma słabą głowę, Przemek ją łatwo odczyta. Enderowi również nie mów - jest bardzo naiwny, wystarczy go o coś poprosić, a on wyklepie. Tobie mogę zaufać, choć wiem, że jest duże ryzyko zdradzenia tajemnicy - dużo klepiesz i Ciebie też może odczytać. '' ''Jadę na Kaukaz. Nie leć za mną. Nie ciągnij nikogo za mną. Nie wtykaj niczyjego nosa w te sprawy. To mój własny, prywatny problem. '' ''Gdy wyczujesz, że jest coś nie halo, nie reaguj - mam już ochroniarzy. Możesz jedynie powiedzieć dodatkowo wtedy Nowej i Enderowi, tylko im. '' ''NIC NIE MÓW SIOSTRZE ANI JEJ CHŁOPAKOWI. NIECH CIĘ BRONI RĘKA BOSKA OD TEGO. '' ''Z poważaniem '' ''LoboTaker '' Serek był skołowany. Lobo pojechała aż na Kaukaz?! Tak daleko?! Po co, na co, co ona tam ma do zrobienia? Od kotłujących myśli znowu rozbolała go głowa. Nie rozumiał, czemu kartkę przekazała jemu, skoro też jest małym pewniakiem w dotrzymywaniu tajemnic. Może ten list przekazała jeszcze poza CreepyTown, w drodze? Smok już nie zwracał uwagi na dźwięki wychodzące z pobocza, łudząco przypominające kroki i brzęk łańcucha. Jego zaczęło nurtować kolejne pytanie - kim są ci "ochroniarze"? Smok podszedł do jednej ze ścian blisko zaułka i się pod nią podparł. Ból się nasilał. Musiał się uspokoić. Jednak poczuł nagle czyjąś obecność. - Pamiętaj jaszczurko, że jedno piśnięcie, a z twojego języka zrobię wisiorek - powiedział męski głos zza zaułku. Smok wejrzał w tamto miejsce i od razu poczuł, jak serce skacze mu do gardła. Przed nim stał rosły na 2 metry, muskularny mężczyzna o bladoniebieskiej skórze, z długimi czarnymi włosami i zarostem tego samego koloru. Oczy były w pełni czerwone, a wokół oczu i pod nosem miał czarne znaczniki. Istota miała na sobie biały podkoszulek, dżinsową kamizelkę oraz czarne spodnie i czarne glany. Miał także nagolenniki z malunkiem trzech gwiazdek. Serek już od razu wiedział, co dziewczyna miała na myśli pisząc o "ochroniarzach". Właśnie jeden z nich stał przed nim. Był to jej mentor, Lobo. - O matko... - zdołał wymamrotać smok, wciąż patrząc w szoku na kosmitę. - Nawet nie próbuj wołać swoich ludzi - rzekł Czarnian. - bo zrobię z ciebie smoczy pasztet, jasne? - A to ci Loooo....ee, znaczy...k**wa, jak ona miała? A tak! Ada! A to ci Ada nie mówiła, że jestem jedynym smoczym gatunkiem na tej planecie? - Mówiła, owszem - przytaknął kosmita. - Ale to cię nie usprawiedliwia, że możesz wygadywać wszystkim, gdzie się udała! - Lobo w tym momencie wyciągnął swój hak. Smok zauważył, że jest dużo większy od tego, jaki posiadała baldanderka. - J-jasne, ja się nie wygadam, słowo harcerza - wyszczerzył swe kły smok, podnosząc 3 palce do góry na znak gestu obietnicy. - Wiem, że jak wygadam, to od niej oberwę. - Ale jej tu nie ma - stwierdził Ważniak. - a w zamian jestem JA. - przystawił hak smokowi do gardła. - Piśnij choć słowo, to jedno słowo na K... To nie ręczę za siebie. I pamiętaj - przybliżył bardziej swoją twarz do pyska smoka. - Mam cię na oku. Po tych słowach mięśniak odszedł od smoka w głąb zaułku i przeskoczył przez mur na jego końcu. Jeszcze chwilę Serek stał, łapiąc oddech, kiedy usłyszał warkot silnika. Moment po tym Lobo odleciał na swym motocyklu. - Jestem w d*pie - mówił do siebie Serek. - Jestem w ciemnej, k**wa, d*pie... *** LoboTaker już przelatywała nad kolejnymi terenami, kiedy wskaźnik zaczął 'krzyczeć' brak paliwa w baku. Była zmuszona do zmniejszenia pułapu i tym powolnego lądowania na lądzie. Planowała do stacji dojechać na ziemi - jazda po lądzie mniej zużywa paliwa niż lot. Coś jednak zaczęło się komplikować - zbliżała się powoli do ziemi, lecz wciąż szybko leciała. Widziała z daleka zbliżający się brzeg morski. Nie miała w żadnym wypadku ochoty ani zamiaru lądować na, a nawet w wodzie. Po pierwsze - motor nie jest wodoodporny - ma tylko osłony jedynie przed deszczem i śniegiem, nie przed użytkowaniem pod wodą. Drugi powód był znacznie poważniejszy - dziewczyna nie potrafi pływać i cierpi na aquafobię. Wylądowanie na wodzie byłoby drastyczne w skutkach. Nawet jeśli widziała kiedykolwiek ryby, to nie zna dokładnej struktury układu oddechowego u nich, więc nie potrafiłaby zmienić swoich płuc w skrzela. W dodatku fobia by zakończyła się nagłą paniką w wodzie i utonięciem. Nie mogła pozwolić na lądowanie w wodzie, NIE MOGŁA. A mimo to maszyna w ogóle się nie słuchała. Cały czas zniżała pułap, lecz nie zwalniała. - Cholerna machina - klnęła Lobo. - Czy blaszaki nigdy nie będą żywym posłuszne?! Mocno walnęła pięścią w układ sterowania. O dziwo, poskutkowało, gdyż zaczęła zwalniać. Mimo to nie mogła w żaden sposób skręcić, przez co nadal pędziła w stronę wody. Minęła brzeg morza. Praktycznie zostało jej tylko lądowanie na wodzie. W duchu zaczęła się modlić, gdyż nie widziała innej metody uratowania się prócz cudu. Koła motoru zaczęły przecinać taflę morską, aż w końcu samoistnie stanął...na wodzie. Wskaźnik pikał o kompletnym braku paliwa. Dziewczyna mimo wszystko nie mogła się nadziwić faktem, że nie wpadła pod wodę, że się nie zatopiła, a stoi NA wodzie. GPS automatycznie się wyłączył, jak z resztą cały motor. Dziewczyna, pamiętając mniej więcej, co wskazywała elektro-mapa, zajrzała do zwykłej papierowej mapy, którą dostała od Czeczena. - Współrzędne wskazywały na te rejony, jak zaczęłam zbliżać się do ziemi - przesunęła palcem po mapie baldanderka, wskazując na rejon Arabii. - Lekko zakręciłam, wtedy zaczęło mi pikać, że nie mam paliwa... Zbliżałam się do ziemi... A teraz stoję dokładnie tu, na wodzie. - palcem stanęła na dany obiekt na mapie. Odsunęła palec i wyczytała nazwę obiektu. - Boże - westchnęła głęboko dziewczyna. - Ty istniejesz! Ty naprawdę istniejesz i słuchasz mych modlitw! Obiektem tym, którym wskazała na mapie było Morze Martwe. Jego zasolenie jest tak ogromne, że można spokojnie po nim chodzić niczym Jezus po Jeziorze Galilejskim. Dziewczyna zaczęła śpiewać różne religijne przyśpiewki pochwalne, lecz szybko się ocknęła, że powinna się stąd wydostać i zdobyć paliwo do motoru. Zeszła ze swej maszyny i stanęła na tafli wody. Wraz z lekkim pluśnięciem wody na twarzy baldanderki pokazał się ogromny uśmiech. Wzięła za kierownicę, odwróciła motor w stronę najbliższego brzegu i zaczęła nim kierować, prowadząc go po tafli wody. Zbliżając się do plaży nagle coś ją olśniło. - Kurde... Morze Martwe graniczy z Jordanem i - dziewczyna zawahała się i powiedziała drżącym głosem: - Izraelem... O...ja...j*bię... - zwolniła krok, a nogi zaczęły się pod nią uginać. *** - Jestem w czarnej d*pie, jestem w czarnej d*pie... - Serek wciąż to powtarzał, wracając do burdelu. Wiedział, że nie może się teraz dać "odczytać" Przemkowi, bo źle się to dla niego skończy. Nie może też nic wypaplać. Przed wejściem słyszał głosy. Domyślił się, że inni musieli się obudzić. Gdy wszedł, wszyscy zgromadzeni spojrzeli się na smoka. Na jego twarzy było widoczne zmartwienie. Obok siebie usłyszał rozmowę, która jednak nie została przerwana nawet jego przybyciem. Siedzieli tam Przemek i Bowser. Po gestach trenera można było poznać, że rozmowa jest frustrująca dla chłopaka. - Poważnie mówię, nie byłem przy tym, co ona z nim robiła - przekonywał niebieskowłosego chłopak w stroju trenera Pokemon. - Wzięła Jigglypuff'a i weszła w zaułek. Słyszałem śpiew, a potem cisza. Później wyszła z nim pod pachą i podziękowała za pomoc. - Dobra, wierzę ci - powiedział Przemek, klepiąc go po ramieniu, po czym podniósł głowę i spojrzał na smoka, przyjacielsko się uśmiechając. - O, widzę, że wróciłeś. - Taa... Wróciłem... - powiedział niechętnie smok. - Chyba jednak słabo mi ten spacer pomógł... Wrócę do domu. - Jak chcesz - ponownie się uśmiechnął Przemek. - Ale wpierw powiedz Strange o spotkaniu. - O jakim...?! - smok był zaskoczony. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że zdołał już go odczytać. - Ty już wiesz? Ty już WSZYSTKO WIESZ?! - Nie wszystko, znowu zakłócenia...ale wiem, że kogoś spotkałeś. Powiedz to Strange. - A w życiu! - obruszył się Serek. - Jak ona mi nie mówi wszystkich sekretów, to ja też mogę przed nią mieć, co nie?! - A czego miałabym nie wiedzieć? - odezwała się piratka, która podeszła do smoka i stanęła tuż przed nim. - No, mów, co masz do powiedzenia. - Tobie nic, siostrzyczko - odparł Serek. - Wolę milczeć przed tobą niż stracić język. - A skąd ta pewność, że ja ci języka nie obetnę? - Skrzywdziłabyś własnego brata? - No nie, ale daję tylko przykład. - No właśnie. Ty mnie nie skrzywdzisz, ale ten ktoś już by się nie zawahał zabicia mnie - powiedział pewnie smok swojej siostrze i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Wszyscy inni patrzyli na to "przedstawienie" zamuleni, nic nie mówiąc. Jedynie coś Lokiego bardziej przebudziło, że aż gwałtownie wstał i krzyknął: - Przemek, padnij! - Co? - zaczął niebieskowłosy, lecz nie dokończył, gdyż nagle przez okno do burdelu wleciał ogromny kruk. Nie był on normalnych wielkości, co reszta ptaków tego gatunku - był znacznie większy. Centralnie zaatakował Przemka swoimi szponami. Loki szybko pognał w stronę całej akcji. Chciał zainterweniować, lecz jakaś nieznana siła go odrzuciła w tył. ''Nawet się do tego nie mieszaj, dzieciaku!, usłyszał mocno basowy głos w głowie nieumarłego. Domyślił się tak, że ów kruk zwykłym zwierzęciem nie jest, a tylko przybrał taką postać. Przemek próbował odciągnąć ptaka od siebie, lecz ten bronił się co chwila swymi pazurami. Podczas obrony chłopak przypadkiem najechał na główkę zwierzęcia. Chłopaka zamurowało. Wrzasnął na całe gardło: - ODPIER*OL SIĘ ODE MNIE! JA CHCĘ JESZCZE ŻYĆ! Po tych słowach kruk odfrunął od Przemka i siadł na sąsiednim stoliku, wlepiając gały w chłopaka. Parę razy kraknął. - On mówi, byś trzymał się od niej z daleka - odezwał się Loki. - Ale...o kogo mu chodzi? - Ja wiem, o kogo mu może chodzić - powiedział Przemek, który wstając podparł się filaru. - Dam jej święty spokój, jak on mi da to samo! Ptak zakraczył najgłośniej, jak tylko umiał i wyleciał w burdelu. - "Mam cię na oku"... - przetłumaczył Loki, po czym pytająco spojrzał się na Przemka. - O co mu mogło chodzić? - Ja wiem doskonale, o co mu mogło chodzić...Serek pewnie też wie, co nie? - spojrzał się chłopak na smoka. Istota wzdrygnęła od dreszczy. - Czy to...? - Tak. Drugi, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. - O cholera... - Serek złapał się za głowę, patrząc się na dziurę w oknie. Od razu potem skierował wzrok na Przemka i jego rany. - No i masz koleś karę za zaglądanie komuś do czyichś myśli... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Sen o Legendzie Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures